


With Somebody Who Loves Me

by bleu_bee



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Most definitely inaccurate portrayals of the auditioning process, Multi, dancing with the stars au, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleu_bee/pseuds/bleu_bee
Summary: It was a joke, honestly, it was just that Beau had a useless sense of humor. Maybe she'd done it out of spite, maybe she'd done it just to prove she could. Either way, here she was standing in the middle in a throng of celebrities and beyond talented dancers and it was becoming achingly clear she was out of her depth.But, when she looked at them, maybe...Just maybe she could win this.





	With Somebody Who Loves Me

It was a joke. It was really supposed to be a joke. And it had been funny! Something Dairon had said with that a sarcastic lilt but a look Beau hadn’t been able to shake off. She had even laughed at the suggestion, thinking the dream impossible and entirely too far fetched to be within reach. It was a _joke_. And yet it was now blaringly apparent that Beau’s sense of humor was entirely useless.

As Beauregard sat outside the audition hall, drenched in sweat and downing a bottle of water, it occurred for perhaps the first time what exactly she was doing. If she got through, if she got on to this show, she’d have to quit her job with the Cobalt Soul. If she got through, she’d be paired with a celebrity, probably some star-studded straight man with two left feet, and she’d be broadcast across the world.

Her heart trilled at the thought with fear and excitement lining every beat. She was half way through wondering if the guy she’d be paired with would let her wear pants over skirts when one of the individuals working the event approached. She recognized them immediately, Bryce, one of the few queer folks she’d had the overwhelming and calming joy of meeting so far.

“Beauregard, good to see you’re still here. If you will, I’d like for you to follow me. There are some… Details we need to discuss before you leave.” Their face was entirely neutral and with a quick look around Beau gathered that this may not have been the best sign as she was on the receiving end of a handful of pitying looks and quite a few glares.

“Ah, Yeah, sure. I fuck up that bad, huh?” This sent a ghost of a smile over their face and they motioned to one of the side doors that lead to a secluded hall.

“We’ll discuss all that.” Beau nodded in resignation and collected her things, slumping in the direction they had motioned her in.

When the elf stepped out, she had already taken up leaning on the wall, arms crossed over her crop top and a dull tightness in her throat. It had been a joke. She remembered laughing; this was all just a joke. She was pulled from her thoughts as Bryce laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, it was only when she looked up she saw their bright smile.

“Ah, I’m sorry to have worried you Beauregard. I must try and stay passive in front of everyone, but, uh, hopefully this will make up for it.” They reached into their satchel and flicked through a few folders, eventually pulling out a manila folder with her name scrawled at the top and handing it to her. “It’s not- I wish it were, but it’s not final, you’re not in yet, but-“

Beau felt her shoulders unstick and relax, the rest of her posture following suit quickly.

“I.. Wait, I got a call back? Doesn’t that- Wait, isn’t that supposed to take time?” They just answered with a shrug and a knowing smile.

“This is tv Beau, some things are a little expedited.”

She felt her mind kick forward and fought to make sure her body didn’t jitter wildly with it.

“Wait, okay- Wait… What do I-? How?”

Bryce chuckled and their smile simmered into something sympathetic and warm as they tapped the folder resting in her hands gently.

“Everything you need to know is in here. Your song, the style, a list of the individuals who will be present to dance, and the day we’ll need you back as well as location, time, room number, the like,” They reached into their bag and fumbled for a moment before offering up a small card. “If you have any other questions please feel free to contact me, I’ll do my best to take care of anything in an expedited manner.”

They gave a quick wink and the cogs in Beau’s brain finally caught and held.

“Oh my god… you?”

“I will say it pays to be respectful; besides folks like us have to look out for each other, right? But no, it was all you Beauregard, I just… sped up how fast I could tell you.” Their smile brightened once more. “In all seriousness Beauregard, I am so excited to work with you, I do hope you make it to the end.”

“Oh my god. Bryce, thank you so fucking much. Holy shit.”

“I do suggest tucking that in a safe place for now. Congrats Beauregard, best of luck.” They left with one last shake of Beau’s hand before ducking back into the main hall, closing the door and leaving the dancer to her own devices.

“What the absolute fuck…” With a quick look around and finding herself completely alone she let herself let out all the pent up energy that had gathered in the few excruciating minutes the exchange took, throwing fists, jumping, kicking, and a finally victorious yes hissed as quietly as she could manage. Quickly she stuck the folder in her sports bag and quietly celebrated to herself.

She’d done it, she had actually done it. They liked it, they liked her. Now all that was left to do was-

Right.

Oh, fucking shit.

At the top of that long, and getting longer, list was talking to Dairon about all of this, about the fact she’d gone out and done all of this despite it being a joke, about possibly having to quit work at the Cobalt Soul. That made her stomach dip in a deeply painful way.

Perhaps it was dedication to the bit Bryce had pulled on their way out of the room, but as Beau reentered her face happened to look utterly morbid. It wasn’t until she was outside that it managed to unstick from it’s horrified position and by then she only had half the guts to pull out her phone. It took another half hour of sitting in her shitty car watching her phone battery drain before she sent-

“Coffee?”

◊

The deep brown eyes that peered over the rim of a mug towards her were nothing short of scrutinizing.

Beau fought to keep her composure, or at the very least not squirm under her friend and mentor’s gaze, and it was proving itself quite the task. She took to fidgeting minutely with the paper trash from her straw, hoping it was out of sight enough to not rouse too much suspicion.

“Thank you, uh, again. For like agreeing to meet me and all.” At that she earned herself a quirk of Dairon’s lips, a half-smile that came with a short hum.

“Of course, Beauregard. I should’ve never told you about this spot though, it feels entirely too much like you’re buttering me up for something.” Even though everything in her wanted to freeze, Beau let out a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah and the coffee gives me an excuse to pretend I have to shit and climb out through the ducts if this goes bad.” She offered with as much of a cool air as she could muster, even going as far to throw and arm over the back of her chair and letting herself sink into it. Dairon’s face soured as she gave Beau a sharp look.

“Lovely.” She paused and place her cup on the table, the click of ceramic on metal cut through the sounds of birds and cars. “So, this is about you telling me something.”

Beau could only force a small, nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand.

“Ha, yeah, actually, yeah.” She glanced around the outside of the coffee shop, looking at the trees and sky and tables, not daring to look back to Dairon until she was at least halfway through her sputtering.

“Beau?”

“Yeah?”

With all the patience of someone who had none but had careful practice in seeming like they did, Dairon smiled politely and followed up with-

“Spit it out.”

She hissed a short breath before sitting up a bit straighter, Dairon’s eyes tracking her the entire time. She only diverted for a moment, reaching into her bag and pulling out her show sanctioned to-do list with the logo showing prominently at the top.

“I- uh, I got a call back D,” She handed the paper over promptly, “listen I know it was a joke, like I really knew it was a joke. But, I don’t know, something told me to just… go for it. So, I did and-" She half heartedly motioned to the paper. “It’s not quite official yet, I could fuck it up and get kicked but I thought, you know, just in case…”

Dairon had sat silently, eyes scanning the page before flicking up and watching Beauregard through her tirade. Then, more gently than Beau had really expected, she laid her hand on top of Beauregard’s and stopped her cold.

“Is this what you want, Beau?”

“Yes.” She had said it before she had time to think but suspected that might make it more true than anything else her brain could produce.

“Then you won’t fuck it up.” Dairon smiled at that and sat back, handing the paper back to Beau. “I can’t say I’m not somewhat surprised Beauregard. Though only somewhat. This is somehow exactly something you would do and something I’d never have seen coming.”

Beau smiled at that and tucked the paper away, relaxing tenfold.

“So, tv huh? Are you ready for that Beauregard? Your face broadcast to every TV, Phone, and screen in Exandria?”

“I’m…” She let silence settle for a moment, “I think so. It’s kinda terrifying, but like- I don’t know, if I’d seen me on tv, maybe I would’ve started dancing sooner, you know? Found who I was and shit like that.” Dairon smiled softly at that. “I mean don’t get me wrong I still want this for me, but it’s just cool to think I could help.”

“I’m also assuming this means you’ll be out of commission around the Soul?” Beau answered with a short nod. “No worries, we’ll make it work Beauregard. I’m… excited for you.” Something told Beau, as closed off as Dairon could be, she meant that. And, well, she was too. For the first time in a long while she was excited. Terrified, but so excited. “Just remember to be careful.”

“Thanks Dai, I appreciate it.” Dairon met that with a small hum, going back to her drink.

“Still feel like you need to escape through the ducts?”

Beau actually laughed, tossing her head back and missing the look of pride Dairon shot her way.

“Nah I’m good.”

“Hm, good, please never mention shitting in my favorite establishments to me again.”

Beau laughed at that too, and truly she was beginning to feel like maybe her sense of humor wasn’t so shit after all.

◊

Days turned into weeks and all the same it ticked by. Beau poured herself into her work, practicing day and night, resting when the need arose. Ultimately the time came and-

Dairon had been right.

That wasn’t really the surprising part. Dai was good at being right about things like this, risks calculated and weighed and knowing people. Dairon knew Beau, better than most, but certainly well enough to predict this.

She danced like she had something to prove, like her heart was on the line. She mixed and matched with partner after partner, proved that she could handle anything the directors, producers, and even the damn water kid could throw at her, she wanted this and showed she was more than capable of handling it.

It took longer this time, and it was harder to stave off the fear that maybe she’d hadn’t made the cut, that she wasn’t good enough, that there wasn’t a place for her here.

Eventually the call did come through, Bryce positively beaming through the phone. They invited her out for drinks and when they had met up, they’d thrown their arms around Beau and nearly squeezed her to death.

The night was a blur of celebration and Bryce walking her through what the next little bit would look like, how filming would go, the legal shit she’d have to sign. It was just this side of overwhelming, but Bryce swore they’d be there for everything and she felt better.

“Beauregard, I am so excited. I am literally so excited.” They grinned over their drink, flipping their hair over their shoulder. “So, you’ll have a roommate, as soon as I know who’ve they’ve assigned I’ll let you know. Oh, also, not to pry but I do want to set this up for you if you want it, private bathroom? Yay? Nay?”

“Ehhh, I should be good, like, the other contestants are chill right? No red flags so far?”

Bryce nodded and took a long swing.

“Mmm, as far as I’ve seen, they’ve all been very respectful but-” They trailed off with a small shrug. “You know you never know sometimes, although there are some I will definitely be extending the offer to as well.” Their grin came back full force at that. “I am so excited for you to meet them Beauregard, the celebrities, the other dancers. They all seem lovely; you’re going to love them.”

Beau smiled back and took a drink herself, lounging back.

“I’m sure, though I have to say good luck to them for having to put up with an ass like me.” She jumped slightly as Bryce kicked her under the table. “Hey! It’s the truth.”

Bryce laughed, despite their semi-disapproving look.

“It’s not. They’re going to love you Beau. I’m sure of it.” Beau gave a small, interested look at Bryce, before shaking off what felt so odd. Bryce was a friend; they’d earned Beau privileges. Bryce sat up a bit straighter as they came back around to the topic at hand. “Ah, so no bathroom?”

“Eh, for now, but if anyone starts shit, I can keep you on call, right?”

“Of course, Beauregard. I’m here for anything you may need. I’ll even be talking personally to our cast just to make sure, especially during filming, that everyone is on the same page vis-à-vis pronouns, names, and so on and so forth.”

“Thanks Bryce, you’re a real one.”

The night melted back into celebration and Beau felt, for all it was worth, that it was one of the best nights of her life.

◊

Time ticked on and it wasn’t long before Beauregard was on set, dressed and made up to the nines for a dancer; comfortable brandless clothes, and only a touch of make up at the team’s behest. Though if she wiped most it off once out of sight she’d never say.

She wandered somewhat aimlessly for a while and wished silently it had been easier to fall asleep last night, she was dead on her feet, that was until she was waved down by an excited Bryce who was bouncing next to a young half orc and blue tiefling.

“Beauregard! There you are. I have some friends I’d like you to meet.” She skipped the few steps and waved at the two new faces, before stopping abruptly. Yeah, okay, this was a show with celebrities, she probably shouldn’t have been so surprised.

But that was Marion Lavorre’s daughter, that was Jester fucking Lavorre. Exandria’s sweetheart was standing right in front of her.

“Uh, hey there.” She was met with a squeal and a quick pair of arms wrapped around her.

“Beauregard! Hello!” Beau couldn’t help but notice the accent that wrapped around each of Jester words. Right, she was from the Coast? Maybe? “I’m so excited to be rooming together!”

Beau tensed at that and snapped her attention to Bryce, who only offered a shy grin and shrug.

“Uh, yeah, me too!” She said with a few pats to the stars back, trying to sound convincing and not as terrified as she felt.

Jester pulled back shortly and reached for the orc, pulling him into the odd cluster they were forming.

“This is my friend Fjord! He is very handsome and nervous.” He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously, shaking his head and reaching a hand out to Beau.

“Hey there, it’s nice to meet you Ms. Beauregard.” A sailor’s drawl came from him, and beau couldn’t find it in her to be surprised. Coast and sea made some bit of sense, as did the handsome comment, of course Jester had someone. She shook it off and took Fjord’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too Fjord. You from the coast as well?” He nodded and took his hand back, smiling warmly.

“Port Demali, and yourself?”

“Kamordah, that was a long time ago though.”

“Hm, I can relate.”

Their conversation was broken by another small squeal.

“Oh, see! I just knew you’d make friends Fjord!” Beau couldn’t help but smile and it seemed Fjord felt the same, shaking his head with a grin.

“Thank you, Jester, and thanks Beauregard, it was nice meeting you.” She nodded back at him.

“Yes! Thank you, Beau! I’ll see you later!” And with that Jester bounded away, dragging Fjord along to the next person she found any interest in, seemed to be a nervous looking man with a cat and a small Goblin woman by his side.

She only gotten a glance in when Bryce placed a hand on her arm.

“Sorry to spring that on you Beauregard, they only let me know this morning and I've had zero time to do anything aside from entertain."

Beau just huffed a small laugh and shook her head.

"It's all good, but... really? Jester Lavorre? That's wild."

"That's the higher ups for you." They gave Beau's arm a pat. "Sorry to rush you from one extreme to the next but are you ready to meet your partner, Beauregard?”

She straightened at that, nodding nervously before following them down the strip of studio rooms, some half filled with camera’s and their respective persons. It seemed she was the first to be led there and her nerves abated for a moment as Bryce motioned her in, letting her take up a spot against the bar before she began to fidget, eventually just folding her arms to keep from picking at her pants.

It must’ve only been a few minutes before the other person arrived, but it felt like forever, allowing her to flick through a thousand visions of who may walk through the door before they actually did.

And as always fantasy did little to prepare for reality.

In walked in a tall pair of boots, the wildest pants she’d ever seen, an open shirt with a long expanse of purple chest, scars, and tattoos exposed, an insane looking coat for the day’s heat, and a smirk that could’ve and probably had made a nun cry.

And in all of that, forgetting there was a single camera in the room, Beauregard laughed.

“Who are you supposed to be?”

The purple tiefling huffed a laugh, and cocked a hip to the side, hands frustratingly tucked coolly in their pants.

“I’m supposed to be your partner, but I guess you can call me Mollymauk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Leave a Kudos and comment if you enjoyed, and if you have any favorites songs at the moment or songs that remind you of the CR cast and characters leave them down below they could end up in the fic!  
> I hope you enjoyed! and Hopefully I'll see you for part two!


End file.
